Snowed In
by berry-berry
Summary: A snow day at Hogwarts finds Harry & Draco trapped in the broom shed together. Things get uncomfortable, tempers are fuelled, & inevitably, deeper feelings exposed.
1. Part 1: The Trapping

_**Snowed In**_

_**PART ONE/THREE - The Trapping.**_

A Harry/Draco romance.

(this ficcy contains male/male relations, so if you don't like it... don't read it!)

_**Rated PG 13** (will probably change to **R** in part 2 or 3)_

**Disclaimer:** No own hotties, No sue writeress.

----------------

"I _hate_ snow."

It was the third time in as many hours that Harry Potter has let the thought wander venomously from his lips, staring up from his place in the semi-darkness - a look of helpless frustration aimed at the still heavily-falling flakes outside the small window above him.

"Yeh, well I'm sure that if the snow could talk it would say pretty much the same thing about you."

That was Draco Malfoy. He was currently perched atop a mound of discarded crates and other such junk on the opposite side of the room. His eyes cast out through a similarly grimy window that sat level with him - expression whistful as he watched the display outside. The only sound he made was a slight snigger to precede his formerly-spoken words.

"Shut up, Malfoy - I wasn't talking to you."

In actual fact, Harry loved when it snowed. Who wouldn't?

Soft, lacey flakes that drifted and danced in intricate patterns against a backdrop of the frozen world outside and the slightly-dappled clouds from which they came - filling the complete silence that surrounded each frozen particle with a type of fairytale magic.

Even at sixteen, Harry was still abit of a dreamer.

So, no, it wasn't that he disliked the snow as such - just the instances into which it had forced him.. .

He'd been practicing afew choice quidditch moves out on the field when the first flakes had began to fall. Harry had continued to soar about the sky - his usual effortless grace only being inhanced with further delight at what he was now caught up amongst. Occassionally he'd catch an icy particle on his tongue and thrill at the gentle burning that resulted from the contrasting temperatures - but other then this he simply carried a content smile on his face, his cheeks slowly coloring with natural rosiness over time.

Harry wasn't even sure at which point exactly it was that the weather began to change - somewhat dramatically. It seemed that one moment he was drifting about in the soft embrace of a world all his own, content with the solidarity and pleasently hazy thoughts - the next he was being thrown and pummled, torn and clutched at like some kind of mindless ragdoll, caught up in a violent snowstorm that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

As any sane person would do, Harry finally decided to seek some form of shelter and sanctuary from the weather - landing roughly and stumbling toward the broom shed that lay bordering his current location.

Thoughts didn't even process in his half-frozen mind until it was already too late.

He'd practically fallen into the comforting darkness that sat beyond the shed's heavy Hardwood door, half-tripping over his Gryffindor scarf that had come unravelled in the haste, and feeling more concern - apparently - for the way his body screamed against it's chilled state... then the panic-filled voice which warned him when hope was already lost.

"DON'T SHUT THE--"

_SLAM!_

"--DOOR!!"

If Harry wasn't already disorientated beyond coherant thoughts, he was quickly made to be - as a blur of silver and green seemed to materialise from the relative darkness beyond, smudged in his slowly-focusing eyes and made real as it's form brushed roughly past him.

"You.. complete.. and.. utter.. ASS!! You.. ARGHHHH!!!"

True to reality, Harry's eventual adjustment to the lack of light in the room proved that the voice and words could only belong to one person.. and not exactly the type he wanted as company.

"Malfoy?! What are you doing h--"

"SHUT UP, Potter! Look what you've done!!"

The Slytherin's eyes blazed with a mix of ice and quicksilver as he held up the blunt end of his wand to Harry's scrutinizing gaze - displaying the fact that it had been neatly snapped in half.

"You broke your wand?!"

"No, I _didn't_ break my wand!" Draco raged, throwing the useless impliment to the floor. "_YOU_ broke my wand!!"

"What in Merlin's name are you--"

"When you slammed the door, you moron! My wand was down there!!"

Harry was thoroughly confused at this point, though unperturbed by the blonde's intermingled insults. "What was your wand doing on the ground.. _THERE_ on the ground?!"

"What else?! Stopping the door from shutting!" Draco rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious conclusion in the world.

A look of horror finally began to dawn on the Gryffindors face a moment later, as he recalled Madame Hooch's warning about said door afew years previous... something about it jamming and the lock being rusty... .

Oh.

Oh dear _Merlin!_

"We're trapped in here!!" Harry cried in utter frustration - ignoring the look Draco shot him that implied he may have grown another head.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. _My_, Potter, how DO you do it?!"

"Can't we just pick it?" Harry tried tentatively, feeling stupid when the uselessness of the idea became apparent.

"The door is _JAMMED_, idiot, not _locked_! Merlin knows why Hooch didn't fix the damn thing - she's had enough time!"

After pummeling on the wood for some time in frustration, and gaining afew shallow splinters, both boys retreated to respective corners of the room - as far from each other as was humanly possible in a.. terribly _small_ broom shed.

Now, after his occassional insults towards snow.. and the more hushed ones towards his unfortunate company, Harry turned towards Draco and decided, ultimately, to be the bigger man.

"Malfoy, as much as I acknowledge our mutual distaste towards each other.. I can't help but think that we may aswell make the most of the time we _are_ stuck here.. ."

"What do you propose, Potter?" Draco spat in annoyance, "A quick shag?!"

"I won't even begin to analyise what twisted part of your brain thought that up," Harry returned - his cheeks blooming with color at the Slytherin's remark. "All I ment was that we might try and engage in a little light conversation."

"Forget it! I'm perfectly happy with myself as company - I don't need _you_."

"Fine. Forget it." Harry sighed in frustration and unwound the remaining length of his scarf from around his neck, dropping it with a wet 'plop' on the dusty floor. He was cold, hungry, and stuck with a complete prat for heaven knew how much longer. When were people going to start searching for him, anyway? Didn't they notice his vacancy? Didn't they care that he was dying of hypothermia, starvation and boredom here?

Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for himself - it just wan't fair! Not fair at all!!

Afew more minutes passed in utter silence, before he tried at the 'conversation' idea again.

"Look, I don't care if you don't talk to me - okay? Frankly, my throat is just getting sore from the cold & disuse of my vocal chords, so I'm just going to ramble and you can join in if you think you can handle it."

"Oh yeh, because rambling is _SUCH_ an art form."

"Why was it such a big deal that your wand broke, anyway?" Harry questioned, genuinely curious and adamently refusing to be forced into another petty squabbling match - as was the norm between the two boys.

"Because firstly, I can't use it to put a silencing charm on you or hex you into oblivion - and secondly, because wands _don't_ grow on _trees_!"

"Nice pun." Harry smirked, heightening the Slytherin's annoyance when he viewed his trademark look on the raven-haired boy. It actually looked natural on him.. . "But I mean, seriously - it's not as if you can't afford a new one."

"The wand was hard to come by. Apparently Ollivanders doesn't keep it in regular stock."

"Oh."

Harry couldn't help but feel increasingly uncomfortable as time wore on - it seemed that the soggy clothes he adorned had began to create a weird sort of humidity in the stale air of the little shed - turning the icy air to unbearable warmth. Draco must have noticed it too - even though his clothes were dry due to a spell he'd cast when his wand was still in one piece, he looked to be visibly flustered from the heat surrounding him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Harry demanded, as the Slytherin favored his sopping clothes with a look of distaste.

"Well your clothes are making the air smell bad in here - how do you expect me to look at you, like _this?_" Draco now reguarded him with a saucy look - running his eyes up and down Harry's drenched figure.

"_I don't know_! NO-! Don't be perverse, Malfoy!!" Draco sniggered.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?!" Harry groaned, frustrated beyond belief as he tore his robe and sweater off. "First I was suffering from hypothermia, now I'm boiling up. I'm not putting up with the heat when I can do _something_ to make it more bearable."

"Right, so you feel perfectly okay just stripping infront of me.. . "

"Shut up - just don't _look_ at me, okay?"

_That_ was proving to be increasingly difficult, Draco found - the Gryffindor was extremely toned and tanned from all his time on the quidditch pitch. He looked good, by any measure - anyone would think so. It made the Slytherin exremely uncomfortable - there was no way he was sticking around getting unwanted jollies from a slowly-stripping Harry Potter.

"I'm getting out of here," He proclaimed stubbornly. "By the time anyone notices we're gone and decides to look for us, we'll already have died in here - if not from starvation, asphyxiation or heat stroke - then surely from bad company."

"Aren't you forgetting that _we can't get out? _I think if it were as simple as walking over to the door and opening it, neither of us would still be in here."

Draco ignored him and thumped against the door repeatedly, inspecting every inch of it in an attempt to figure out some solution. He must have been at it for the duration of an hour or so, before he stood up and began rattling the knob with such a force that it came flying off in his hand - sending him on his backside in the dirt. It looked pretty funny, but Harry resisted the urge to laugh - watching with watering eyes as Draco merely sighed and lent his forehead against the aging hardwood.

"Finally given up? Stop exerting yourself already - it isn't going to open. Besides, you're hands are riddled with splinters."

"Just be quiet, Potter." Draco growled, fixing him with the usual glare. "At least I'm _trying_ to find a solution for getting us out, what are _you_ doing?"

Harry shrugged and reached out for the blonde's hand, pulling it into his lap and inspecting the pieces of wood lodged finely under his pale skin.

Draco's eyes clearly bugged out at that point, after which he reclaimed his arm and pushed the Gryffindor away. "Don't touch me!"

"Merlin, Draco--"

"And _don't_ call me that!!" The Slytherin spat. "We're not on a first-name basis, _Potter!_"

"Why are you being so touchy? I'm only trying to help!"

"Lets' get one thing strait," Draco seethed. "I have never - nor will I ever - need _you_, or your _help._"

Some moments passed, before Harry finally asked in a quiet tone "Who said anything about needing _me_?"

Draco swallowed, and was speechless.. even coloring a light shade of pink at being caught out.

"Although.. ."

"Although what?"

"You did want my friendship once.." Harry recalled, thinking back to their first year.

"Let's just forget about that, okay? It was a mistake."

"So.. how about now?" he prompted.

"What?"

Green eyes focused intensly on the Slytherin's profile. "Would it be a mistake asking me now?"

"Yes."

Pause. "Why?"

Draco's steel-grey eyes met with Harry's for a moment, before he slid to his feet and strode over to his side of the room - perching himself back atop the discraded crates.

"Because I don't want your _friendship _anymore, Potter.. I want _more_."

----------------

_**END PART ONE**_

_So what did you think?_

_Wanna read more?_

_Part two & three coming soon (sooner if i get some decent feedback!)._


	2. Part 2: The Baiting

_**Snowed In**_

_**PART TWO/THREE - The Baiting.**_

A Harry/Draco romance.

(this ficcy contains male/male relations, so if you don't like it... don't read it!)

_**Rated PG 13**__ (will DEFINATELY change to __**higher rating [possibly R**__ in part 3)_

**Disclaimer:** No own hotties, No sue writer.

----------------

**Quick Note:** Yeh Yeh I know, I've finally gotten around to part 2. I am _really_ sorry that it's taken this long (I didn't feel inspired & didn't want to do the story an injustice because of it)! Part 3 should come out soon, but please continue with the great feedback/comments/reviews. It's actually because of all the great responses that I felt motivated enough to get this part out now, so please don't stop:)

Sorry about the cliffy - I guess you can consider it my trademark, I can't seem to write a story without one at the end of each part/chapter! Haha!

Lastly, thank you so much to all who reviewed 60 reviews for one part is _huge_, and I adore you all for it! passes around Draco & Harry Keep them going around:P

----------------

It took a long, drawn out moment for Harry's brain to actually latch on to Malfoy's words, but when it did he felt something like an explosion of butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"You want _more_? What do you-- you mean..?'

'What?' Draco regarded him from where he sat with a looking of rising irritation. 'Oh Lord, you actually think that.. _no Potter!_ Gods! _No!_ What on earth would make you think that--! Is this the humidity getting to you or are you really that naive??' Harry felt the heat rising to his face.

'Shut up, how am I ment to know what you're on about anyway?!' he grumbled, 'not much of _anything_ that you say makes sense!'

'I merely meant that I want more then any friendship with _YOU_ could provide. You're just not up to my standards,' the Slytherin smirked in a smug fashion, '..and as for my eloquence - and your failure to comprehend it - that's just another standard of mine you could never live up to.'

'Whatever.' It was a lame response to be sure, but Malfoy's last barb had actually stung - despite it being along the same lines of what he'd usually spout and something Harry was all too used to - and he just couldn't find anything else to say. The worst thing was that what he'd thought Malfoy meant about 'wanting more' had made him feel like an excited little schoolgirl-- err, boy-- for a moment there.. and he was _well_ past that phase.

Now those butterflies that had swarmed in his stomach felt like they were drowning in the pool of sick that was rapidly replacing them, and Malfoy had hopped on his high-horse and looking like he wasn't planning on getting down anytime soon.

'Potter's got a crush on little ol' me!' Draco gushed in a sweet voice, battering his eyelashes and jumping off the boxes he was sitting on to do afew little prances about the floor, ending in a pirouette. 'Oh joyous day! All my dreams coming true at once!'

The Slytherin's heavy sarcasm and exaggerated actions probably would have been funny at another time, but right now it was just making Harry feel incredibly stupid.. and angry.

'Okay, enough.'

'I feel like I'm dancing on air la la !' More dancing.

'I said ENOUGH!' Harry fumed, 'Dammit, Malfoy! I'm starting to believe that you might actually mean what you're saying!'

That sure shut him up quickly. Those icy blue eyes turned on the Gryffindor with fury.

'_WHAT?!_' A long, pale finger was jabbed into Harry's chest. 'THAT IS THE MOST _DISGUSTING_ THING I'VE EVER--'

'Kindly quit jabbing me.'

'I WILL _NOT!_ And furthermore, you've got some nerve thinking that someone of _MY_ breeding would actually fancy a _bum_ like you!!' Each word was punctuated with an addition jab.

'Well you obviously fancy me enough to make up excused to touch me,' Harry grinned smugly. Ah, the tables had turned - sure, he might not have a way with big words like Malfoy did, but Harry knew an opportunity when he saw it!

'Huh?' The Slytherin looked dumbfounded for a moment, before following his eyes down to the finger pressed against Harry's chest. He yanked it away like he'd burnt it.

Harry chuckled.

'Oh _good grief!_ You're so _immature_ Potter, I don't even know why I'm bothering to--'

'Because you like me.' he grinned somewhat evilly.

'SHUT UP!'

'Admit it!' Harry challenged, feeling strangely worked up on the point.

Now he knew why Malfoy must enjoy riling him up so much, this was actually pretty fun when the tables were turned!

Draco's snarling should have been some indication that he might be pushing it abit too far.

The punch caught Harry squarely in the jaw; it wasn't hard enough to break anything but his vision swam crazily and the pain on contact erupted in his head. Fortunately [because of Ron he was no stranger to the occasional brawl, and quickly recovered with a powerful right-hook that Malfoy never saw coming.

Those sly silver eyes flew open in shock as the force of the blow sent Draco reeling backwards. He crashed jarringly into the hardwood floor, a pained groan escaping his lips.

Harry barely even paused before diving after him, following with a full-on pummeling assault that the Slytherin managed to meet head on.

Fists, legs and insults were thrown about freely, finally bringing the fight to an end when Harry managed to back Malfoy into a corner.

'Admit it!' he demanded, though the pain in his jaw flamed up as he spoke, and his heavy breathing wasn't helping either.

'NO!' Draco growled, struggling in vain and yelping as his movement caused dust to sprinkle down on him from the distended ceiling. He coughed.

The grey particles coated his hair and Harry couldn't help but scoop them up with him finger and smear them on the Slytherin's flushed yet strangely unmarred face, his other hand pinning both of Malfoy's wrists beneath it.

'Now that we're on the same level..' Harry murmured, staring into those defiant eyes and tilting his chin up.

'What are you doing..?' The voice was still a growl, but it wavered at the end. 'Don't touch me.. Potter..'

'Just admit it.'

'No.. .' This time it was more of a weak moan.

'Oh Merlin,' Harry's hushed whisper caught in his throat as he pressed himself closer to the Slytherin, breathing in the exotic scent from his heated skin.

Damn it, he wanted Draco so badly, he could barely control his breathing and the crazy beating of his heart.. it was the single most confusing, scary thing he'd experienced in a long, long time. What was he supposed to do now? maybe punch him again?

'Harr-- Potter.. let go of my wrists.' Malfoy sighed quietly.

Releasing him and leaning back on his calves, Harry stared down at the blond trapped beneath him.. surely he couldn't just let him go now? He couldn't remember when he'd wanted something as badly as what he had in front of him right now.

With this resolve, Harry's lips sought out Draco's with an urgency he could barely comprehend, their mouths fusing in a mesh of heat and intense desire. Amidst their wreathing tongues and frenzied heartbeat, he was dimly aware of the Slytherin's arms wrapping around his neck, and the wanton moans that emanated from both of them.

'Harry..' the impassioned whisper of his name found him cutting the kiss short to nibble and lick his way down Draco's slender neck and across his collarbone. The blonde tilted his head back and gasped, each ministration causing little bolts of electricity to shoot up and down his spine. 'Ahh..'

The humidity of the room had beads of sweat forming on their heated flesh and gluing the clothes to their bodies. The strong scent of arousal permeated the dense air around their prone forms - but all of this went largely unnoticed.

What didn't go unnoticed was the loud voices that seemed to come from outside.

It took a moment for the comprehension to dawn on either of them, but suddenly Draco sat bold upright, causing Harry to tumble off him.

'Wha-- HEY! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!' The Slytherin had lept to his feet, bounding to the door without so much as a backward glance at Harry. He slammed his fists in the door and continued to shout.

The voices outside grew louder until their words filtered in from the other side of the door.

'Harry? Harry Potter, is that you?'

'_HELL NO!_ It's Draco Malfoy! Potter is in here with me though.. unfortunately.' Came the barked response. 'The door's jammed!'

'Stand back!'

Draco took afew steps backward, straightening his clothes & brushing the dust from his hair in an attempt to look his usual preened self. It didn't seem to do much good and he swore, glaring back at Harry. 'Look what you did, Potter! Didn't I tell you to keep your filthy hands off me?!'

The words were little more then a hushed whisper, but they contained so much malice that Harry could only sit where he'd been dumped, staring dumbfounded at the other boy. _Was this really the same Malfoy who he'd just been.. ?_

The train of thought ended with a furious blush and he climbed to his feet and attempted to straighten his clothes just as the shed door flew off its' hinges.

'Mr. Potter! Thank Merlin!'

Professor McGonagall's form appeared in the doorway briefly as she pulled Harry into a brief hug. Draco snickered.

'Mr. Malfoy, head to your common room immediately.'

'Of course,' Came the drawled response, 'I wonder if _Snape_ will be as happy to see _me_..'

Harry felt a tangle of emotions - mainly anger at his complete change in attitude - and took afew steps towards Draco, reaching for him.

But he was gone without a backward glance, broken wand in hand, his robe flowing behind him as he quickly marched away.

For some reason Harry didn't feel nearly as happy to be 'rescued' as he thought he would.

----------------

_**END PART TWO**_

_So what did you think?_

_Wanna read more?_

_Part three coming soon (and it's not for the kiddies!! ;)._


End file.
